Layered structure lithium nickelate (LiNiO2)-based materials have been developed for Lithium-ion battery cathodes because they generally have lower cost, higher capacity and higher rate capability than the historically predominant LiCoO2 cathode material. However, pure LiNiO2 materials exhibit poor electrochemical stability and cycling performance. To address this, non-nickel, elemental additives have been formulated into LiNiO2 that stabilize the structure improving the cycling performance, but typically at the expense of discharge capacity. As demands for energy density have increased, research has focused on optimizing and reducing these non-nickel additives to capture the capacity of high Ni materials while at the same time maintaining cycling performance.
As such, new materials are needed to address the demands for high capacity materials with long cycle life. The materials provided herein and methods of forming such materials address this need by maintaining high capacity over a long cycle life.